


Why Not A Nerdathon?

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stiles being a big nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles plans to spend Valentine's Day watching Merlin and eating candy. That is until a growly werewolf decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not A Nerdathon?

Stiles set his laptop on the bed and he pulled the blanket up around his shoulder. He reached for the bag of candy he got, which he had to hide from his father. He then grabbed the bottle of Dr Pepper, he set it between his legs.

He got comfortable and then scrolled through Netflix. He smiled when he saw a show he been meaning to finish but with the werewolves in his life and all the problems they bring, he never had the time.

 Why not just start from the beginning, Stiles though as he clicked season one episode one.

“This should be fun.” He smiled and started munching on his candy. He was so caught up watching Merlin that he didn’t hear his window slid open and when the person growled he just shh them and went back to watching Merlin.

“Stiles.” Derek growled. Stiles glared as he hit paused, he then switched his glare to Derek.

“This better be important. Merlin’s on.” He said through his teeth.

“What that?” Derek asked trying to get a better look at the screen. Stiles jaw dropped and his eyes widen. Before Derek could react Stiles grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bed.

“Just watch.” Stiles said restarting the episode. He watched Derek from the corner of his eye, hoping he like it.

Once the first episode ended he turned to Derek and stared at him excitedly. Derek just grabbed his drink and hit play for the second episode. Stiles squealed and if you ask him he will deny it to the day he died. He looked over to Derek and saw a smile. The big sourwolf actually can smile, Stile thought.  

That night Stiles and Derek kept getting closer and closer, until Stiles had his head resting on Derek’s chest and Derek had his arm wrapped around him.

Once the first season was over Derek got up and headed to the window. He opened it but before he climb out he turned back around and walked toward stiles with a determined look. Once he was close enough he leaned in and kissed Stiles. Before Stiles could react Derek pulled away and head back to the window.

“I’ll be back in a few hours and we can start season two.” Derek smiled at the stunned Stiles.

“Oh and Stiles.”

“Yeah.” He sounded breathless even to his own ears.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Derek said before he climb out the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is so what i'm doing today since my boyfriend wont call me or answer my calls or text   
> (yes i know i'm being a little bitter today)  
> well i decided to add something for Valentines day   
> hope you enjoy   
> now i'm off to finish Merlin


End file.
